Cuéntame una historia
by MariSeverus
Summary: Teddy saldrá una noche con Victoire y Diana, se queda con su abuelo. Snape. O casi abuelo.


Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto a JK Rowling

**MariS.**

**

* * *

**

Teddy Lupin se calzaba los zapatos, mientras Snape lo miraba con cierto recelo. Sonreía, buscando sus llaves entre su chaleco y preguntándose si tenía que llevar rosas o claveles. Severus seguía mirándolo de mala gana, mientras él seguía buscando sus llaves. Cuando ya su ceja no podía subir más, se dignó a mirarlo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Y ahora qué hice?

— ¿Pensabas decirme a dónde ibas y a dejarme a Diana? Que Lupin me pidiera que te cuidara, no significaba que iba a ser de niñera con Diana.

— Solo será por unas horas, mientras salgo con Victoire. Se lo prometí, es nuestro aniversario y no quiero fallarle. Sé que Diana entenderá en cuanto se lo expliques.

Severus negó con la cabeza y miró al agitado Teddy, mientras se cepillaba el cabello azul con las manos y trataba de lucir decente. Pero en realidad, jamás se acomodaba a su gusto. Y solía cambiar de color con sus ánimos.

Pero así le gustaba a Victoire. Incluso a Diana que le pedía que se transformara en las cosas más raras. Le recordaba mucho a Tonks.

Sí, demasiado.

— ¡Vamos a comer helado! ¡Vamos! ¿Y papá?

— Se fue con tu madre. Van a celebrar su aniversario— dijo Snape mirándola y observando su expresión de decepción.

Sonrió suavemente, al verla sostener su cucharilla con flores y sentarse con mucha dificultad, en un banquillo frente a la mesa. Tomó su helado y comenzó a comer, sola. Se sentó a su lado y la miró.

— ¿Y te gusta mucho el helado, Diana?

— ¡Sí, mucho!

Severus meditó en silencio y con un suspiro, se bajó de la silla mientras ella comía chispas de chocolate y caramelo, con su helado. Victoire trataba de que no comiera tantos dulces, pero a Teddy le encantaban.

— Te propondré algo. Trae tu tazón de helado hasta la cama. Te contaré una historia, mientras pasamos la noche.

Diana bajó del banquillo, casi resbalando y perdiendo su tazón de chocolate con galletas, chispas de chocolate, crema y caramelo. Esperaba que no le sentara mal, aquel helado. Se subió a la cama y Snape la cobijó, mientras ella tomaba su helado y comía, mirándolo con atención. Encendió la luz de su cómoda y la contempló.

— ¿Qué historia me vas a contar hoy?

— La historia del heredero y la serpiente de plata. ¿La conoces?

Ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza y despegó los labios, cuando Severus había comenzado su relato. Era sorprendente. Una enorme serpiente de casi cuarenta metros de largo, con enorme colmillos y una mirada rojiza y seductora. Que era capaz de quebrar cualquier cosa, con solo morderlo. Y el pequeño heredero.

Casi no podía comer, de la sorpresa. Temblaba bajo las sábanas, mientras Severus describía las enormes fauces del animal y cómo el pequeño niño, alzaba su espada para clavársela en el ojo. El horrible chillido de la serpiente y salpicándose por todas partes.

Dejó el helado de inmediato. Esa era su misión. Luego de la historia, él suspiró, cobijándola. Se había quedado dormida. Apagó la luz de la cómoda y la miró bajo la luz de la luna, por unos minutos más. Antes de levantarse claro.

Pero...

— ¡No te vayas abuelo! ¡Tengo miedo... no quiero quedarme sola!

No era su abuelo, pero no importaba.

— ¿Te asustó la vieja serpiente? ¿No te dije que era un cuento, Diana?

— ¡Yo sé, pero no quiero! ¡No quiero...! ¡Acompáñame!

Soltó el tazón de helado y se sentó otra vez en la cama. La miró en silencio, mientras ella miraba a su alrededor y temblaba de miedo. Alzó su mano frente a la luna, que era reflejada en el armario de su ropa y comenzó a hacer figuras con ella.

— Mamá siempre hacía esto para mí, cuando no podía dormir. Supongo te servirá, Diana.

Y sirvió.

— ¿Y cómo se comportó Diana? No me digas que comió mucho helado. Victoire odiará eso por la mañana.

— No tanto. Tan desobediente como tu padre. Has llegado a las 2 de la madrugada.

— Tan molesto tú, como él.

Pasó frente a la habitación de Diana, su hija y de Victoire... y le dio un beso en su frente. La cobijó y corrió las cortinas.

Así era la vida de Teddy, desde que sus padres habían muerto. Pero Diana adoraba tener una especie de "abuelo".


End file.
